The Helpful Princess
by angel'slittledemon
Summary: Ami, is a girl who everyone loves. She has an interesting life, and enjoys every minute of it. With her best friend Haruhi, she attends Ouran Academy in hopes of making a future for herself. This is her story.
1. Prologue

For Ami, it was always a happy life to her, no matter what her circumstances were. She made sure to find the beauty in everything. You see Ami, did not have a family she was left at an orphanage when she was just a baby. The only cherished possession she owned was a handwritten note, that stated her name.

Despite this, she worked hard every day, always willing to help around the orphanage until she had finally been emancipated. This allowed Ami to use the money she earned, from working at Ouran Academy as a Gardner, to rent a small apartment in a complex. Although it was a change from sharing a room with three other children to a single room apartment, Ami loved every minute of the independence. It was as if the universe had confirmed her theory that despite everything she was capable of making it.

Her apartment complex was a two story building, with doors lining an outdoor walkway. She was in the smaller of the offered apartments, since it was just her and she only really needed a one-room rental. Most of the other tenants were hesitant to associate with her, seeing her as someone who had to be trouble with the upbringing she did. However, Ranka and Haruhi Fujioka saw the girl for you she was, a friend.

Ami was always quick to help carry groceries, ask you how you were, and do other odd jobs to assist you in anyway. Once it was clear that the girl was no threat the other tenants took a liking to her as well. Haruhi, despite what she would tell you when asked, wanted to help Ami out, so she encouraged Ami to take a scholarship exam with her for the elite Ouran Academy.

With endless hours of studying both girls were able to secure a spot in the prestigious academy for the rich and beautiful. This is where our story begins.


	2. Starting Today Your a Host, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, despite how much I wish I did. None of the characters are mine, neither is the use of references to the Anime**

 **Chapter 1:** Now You're a Host

 **Ami POV:**

I awoke to the ringing of my alarm clock. Moving quickly to shut off the annoying sound, I rolled over and threw my arm out to hit the snooze button on top of the clock. Sitting up, I stretched my arms out above my head, while yawning. Today was going to be a long day. It was currently 5:00am, and even though school did not start for another three hours, I still had work to do in the garden.

Resigning myself to this fate, I moved the soft white knitted blanket off my legs and stood up pulling down my sleep shirt in an effort to attempt to keep my legs a little covered from the cold room. Walking over to the two sliding doors that held the closet, I lifted the shirt over my head. Grabbing a plain tan bra to hold my C-cup cleavage in, and a new pair of white underwear. With my undergarments secure, I grabbed ripped light wash skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and an oversized grey-knit sweater to put on before I went to class. Quickly changing into the attire, since there was no way I could afford the school uniform with the budget I lived on, I headed to the counter that lined the opposite wall of the room.

Grabbing the egg cartoon out of the little fridge that sat in the corner, right next to where the counter ended. I grabbed the skillet that was hanging off a hook on the wall and turned the stove on. Quickly cracking two of the eggs open and scrambling them in the pan until they were fully cooked. Taking a spatula to get them out of the pan and onto my plate, I quickly lightly salted them before devouring my breakfast. Going in the fridge to grab my premade bento and putting it into my book bag.

With my meal complete I cleaned up the small mess that I had made, I grabbed my book bag, and keys before walking out the front door. It was now 5:30am and if I wanted to be there by 6 I had to hurry. Running down the stairs and across the street I started my journey to the pink castle that is Ouran Academy.

 **Time Skip to the Garden**

Gardening had always been one of my favorite hobbies, and with that came flower arrangements. I loved picking out the colors, and species of plants that would eventually become a compliment to one another's beauty. At Ouran my main job was to tend to the rose maze. It was quiet a beautiful and elaborate set-up. Here I would prune all the roses, snipping any of them that showed signs of decay, as well as snipping the thorns that grew on there branches. Normally one would never remove the thorns, and it is always something I hate, but heaven forbid one of these rich kids were to prick their finger on said thorns. It pains me to see them falsifying the beauty of the rose, that it only has a perfect side, not the painful path to get to that beauty.

One all of the plants were cleared up, I took the bucket that I had been using to store the imperfections to one of the many tool sheds that are kept just out of sight of the gardens. Once there I took the roses that still had some life in them before their ultimate demise and placed them in a vase that was left in the shed.

You see this particular shed is technically my personal workspace. Each gardener had their own shed in order to be as productive as possible, as well as to keep organized the personal tools and preferences each one of us has. Walking over to the sink I filled the vase with a decent amount of water, before adding in a supplement that would give the rose some of the nutrients it would normally receive from the dirt. One done, I placed the rose on the work table that sat in the center and walked over to wash my hands of the dirt and grime that had accumulated under my fingernails.

Hearing a warning a bell, I quickly took off my t-shirt and wrenched the sweater I had brought over my head. It was oversized, so it fell off my left shoulder slightly, but I did not worry too much as I grabbed my book bag and booked it to class 1-A.

 **Time Skip: After Classes**

Me and Haruhi were currently walking around trying to find a quiet place to study, however after checking the fourth library that this school had it was becoming apparent many of these students were simply here to socialize.

I could hear Haruhi sigh, as we began looking for a room that would provide the quiet we sought. After going up stairs, and walking through hallways we came upon what appeared to be an abandoned music room. Haruhi paused for a moment before reaching forward turn the handle on one of the double doors.

With the opening of the door came a spiral of rose petals, and a chorus of "Welcome!" coming from a group of several handsome men.

It felt as though time had slowed as the distinct ticking of a clock could be heard. Haruhi beginning to panic had pushed herself up against the very door we had come through. Hearing the two dopple gangers exclaim "Oh wow! It's a boy" I turned my head. I still did not know any of there names but it appeared that Haruhi was having a culture shock from the sudden introduction of the Host Club.

Tuning out the others I went over to try to calm her down, while the others talked. I could of sworn I heard a lightbulb turn on when my back was turned. Meanwhile the one with glasses seemed to be insulting us by stating "we must have an audacious nerve to fight our way into this school".

Silently I was fuming over the underhanded comment, but decided not to dwell on it. Apparently while I was lost in my thoughts Haruhi had grabbed my arm and started to drag me out the door, when the one who appeared to be a small child in a high school uniform grabbed our arms while exclaiming "Hey, come back here Haru-chan, Ami-chan, you guys must be like a superhero or something that's so cool."

I turned to him and gently tugged my arm out of his grip, while stating "We're not heroes, we're just honor students."

At the same time as Haruhi shouted "Who are you calling Haru-chan!"

Now blondie was saying that we were gay while going on to explain what types they offer. He was starting to a little too close for comfort for Haruhi. I went to intervene, when the tall dark-haired one grabbed my upper arm. When I looked up he simply shook his head. Giving him a questioning look, I heard a loud crash, and I snapped my head around again to see what had happened.

There next to the podium that used to house a very delicate vase, lay the broken shards of what once was. Haruhi stood next to it with a panicked expression. The dopple gangers leaned over both of Haruhi's shoulders while explaining that "Awe, now you've done it commoner. We were going to sell that vase at an upcoming auction. The starting bid was going to be 8 million yen."

Hearing the price sent me into shock, I could never even dream of that type of money, and I could see Haruhi was in the same predicament as she frantically tried to count on her fingers how many thousands of yen were in a million yen. She turned and with a shaky voice said "Uh, I'm going to have to pay you back."

The twins now back were quick to shoot her down as they stated "With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform".

Glasses looked towards blondie for what they should do. Blondie calmly sat down in one of the ornate chairs and pointing his finger at Haruhi told her "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you will pay with your body. Starting today you are the host club's dog".

It was like that was all that was needed to be said for Haruhi to crack, as she fell to her knees in a position of defeat and dread. Like hell I was going to let Haruhi do this alone, so I turned around and with my hands on my hips and a slight smile, I told them "I'll help too. After all this looks like fun".


End file.
